When they were alive
by Mogutan The Great
Summary: A look into what the portrait ghosts were like when they were alive.
1. Moving in

Luigi looked at the gallery, he smiled at the paintings, but then a thought popped into his head.

"Um, E. Gadd?"

The professor turned and looked at him.

"Yes, my boy?"

"What were the ghost like when they were alive?"

E. Gadd smiled and booted up a machine that would show the ghosts past.

It was a dark and rainy night, a family rushed into a mansion to protect themselves, the family had an old lady, a man and a pregnant lady, as well as 2 twins and an uncle, who didn't go into the mansion.

"Well, this isn't the nicest, but it's ours." Said Neville, the strange man.

"Last one to our room is a rotten egg!" Said Henry.

The twins rushed up the stairs with their father chasing them, of course, he was going to give them time out after, but he needed to have some fun with his kids once in a while.

Nana helped Lydia up, only to see Neville was laughing with his children, she smiled.

"Glad to see you're playing with the kids, soon someone else can join."

Neville smiled and spoke. "About the baby." He said before showing her another room.

She gasped and smiled. "It's wonderful!"

Neville heard someone at the door, he went and answered it. "Here you go!" A strange man said, Neville signed some paper and went back inside.

"Get ready for another new member of the family!" He said, revealing a cage with a dog inside. The twins jumped around the room knocking the cage out of Neville's hands while it was open, sending the dog flying into the air. Orville quickly reacted, jumping onto the top of the bed and catching it.

"Well, that's enough fun for today, time to get some shut eye."

Neville said. The family soon put the dog outside, went into their rooms, and went to sleep.

 **Well, that's the first part! If you want to know where the other characters are, they will be put in soon, so don't worry! See ya, and until next time, stay creepy!**


	2. Meeting Sir Weston

Soon everyone was asleep, except for the twins.

"Hey Henry?"

"Yes Orville?"

"I'm bored."

"Me too, wanna explore?"

"Okay!"

Henry soon ran into a room, there sat a man, he was the fattest Henry had seen, he simply shook his head and went into the fridge to get a soda, besides, he wouldn't get to sleep anyway.

However, instead of the delicious cherry cola he put in, he saw a man.

"Hiya kid!" He said. "Betcha saw Mr Luggs on the way!"

Henry was very confused, but simply ignored it.

"Wait, there are more people?" Henry asked.

"Yep!" The weird man responded. "I'm Sir Weston! Soon you can meet The Floating Whirlindas, Shivers, Melody, Biff Atlas, Miss Petunia, Slim Bankshot, Madame Clairvoya, Sue Pea, Jarvis, and Vincent Van Gore."

"Cool!" Said Henry. "No pun intended."

Sir Weston laughed after hearing what Henry said. "Want to meet my brother?" Henry said.

Sir Weston spat out his water, which froze due to how cold it was. "A brother!? Yes! You are the nicest kid I've met!"

Henry smiled and ran around the mansion, only to hear a noise from his room.

Meanwhile, Orville was on the top bunk, talking to someone, odd... "I'm not sure I should do this." Orville said.

The weird thing laughed, it looked like a giant white roundish ghost, with yellow eyes. "Trust me kid, you will be fine!"

Orville jumped, only to get his leg caught on the poster, swinging him back when he fell. His head hit the cupboard, and his teeth went into his chin, making blood pour out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Soon all the family members rushed into the room, Sir Weston quickly ran in.

Neville turned and saw him, and picked up the phone.

"Dad no!" Henry shouted. "He lives here! He's my friend!"

Neville put the phone back. "I'm sorry, Henry, we will get the doctor to help your brother, what happened?"

Neville turned and noticed something, his wife was about to give birth! He called the doctor and planned an emergency trip.

While the family waited outside, Orville stayed in.

"I know you're there!" He shouted.

The white ghost revealed himself.

"Oh! That looks like it would hurt!" He said.

Orville waited for him to say sorry.

"It's gonna give you the biggest scar ever!"

Orville was confused.

"Scar? Does that mean I will be cool?"

The white thing drank a glass of chocolate milk and smiled.

"The coolest!" He said

"But you know what would make you cooler?" He said.

"What?" Said Orville.

The white ghost pointed at his toy soldiers.

"If those could really walk and talk!" He said before snapping his nonexistent fingers, suddenly, the toys grew to the size of Neville.

"Woah!" Said Orville.

Suddenly, one of the toy launched it's pop gun at him, breaking his nose.

"Mom! Dad!" Orville shouted.

The white ghost quickly disappeared, and went to the attic, taking the toys with it.

The parents quickly rushed in, and noticed what happened, they were shocked.

"What happened!?" Shouted Neville.

"I, I saw some white roundish thing, he told me to jump off my bed, and now he bought my toys to life, and, and-"

"OK, OK, that's enough." Neville said.

"The doctor is here, let's all go, and we will feel better." He said, not knowing, it would become one of the saddest days for the family.

 **Wow! That was long! I plan to include every portrait ghost, King Boo and Bogmire aren't in yet as I need a rest, hope you enjoyed, and until next time, stay spooky!"**


	3. Chauncey

Soon the family arrived at the hospital, while Orville was asleep to get stitches and a thing for his nose, a new family member was born.

Lydia stared at the baby. "He's beautiful."

Neville smiled and responded. "But not as beautiful as you my dear.

Uncle Grimmly then came up and looked. "I want a good look at my new nephew, I bet he is adorable." He said in a voice that sounded like he didn't mean it.

Suddenly, an expression of shock appeared on his face.

"It appears the baby is, well."

The parents waited for him to say something.

"Nameless!" He said.

Lydia thought for a moment. "How about Chauncey?"

Grimmly nodded and continued.

"It appears Chauncey is dead."

The parents suddenly looked terrified, how did he die? Was he crushed by Spooky when he had to sleep in? Was he born missing a heart?

The doctor looked at them.

"It appears he had a disease."

Lydia realised what he meant, when she felt sick, Chauncey must have gotten the illness too.

Orville walked into the room and attempted to smile.

"Mom! I'm okay!"

He then noticed their face and realised what had happened.

Lydia was crying, only to feel something brush her face, she looked at her arms, only to see a ghost.

"Chauncey's a ghost!?"

Everyone was shocked, but they decided to go home.

Chauncey's body was buried, and everyone went to sleep, Chauncey and Spooky got along well, but something happened that night.

Neville woke up and went to get some coffee, he had decided to start work early, he walked up the stairs and found a room.

Suddenly, a blonde man came out from a jar.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

Neville was shocked.

"Chauncey was born yesterday, you didn't give a gift.

Jarvis looked around, and found a small cookie jar, he then gave it.

Neville smiled and thanked him, he then gave him a jar, the jar was blue and yellow, with stars on it.

Jarvis smiled. "A beautiful girl, I will name her Jess."

Neville smiled and went down the stairs, he got some coffee, and went out to give Spooky his breakfast, but then, he noticed something, a tombstone was glowing.

He walked over to it, suddenly, lightning hit it, Neville's moustache set on fire, he quickly put it out, and looked back at the grave, there was Bogmire.

Chauncey came out and circled Bogmire, it didn't seem harmful, it summoned a shadow, that soon turned into many things, Chauncey laughed before falling back to sleep, Neville put Chauncey to bed, and went to work.

 **OK now I'm gonna rest, King Boo won't appear until later chapters, hope you enjoyed, and until next time, stay spooky!**


End file.
